Babysitting
by garlandfruit
Summary: Jack baby-sits for his neighbor. One-chapter story.


Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. Enjoy.

Jack's neighbor who has a 6 month old baby named Gracie needed somebody to baby sit while her baby-sitter was getting over a flu bug. Jack and his mom lived next door, and were very good friends of the family. Of course the 2 would gladly baby-sit Gracie when she asked….

That day…..

Jack brought Gracie to school with him, seeing as the teachers liked him well enough. His mom had dropped him off at school, so now Jack was walking around with Gracie in one of those carriers that wraps around your body and holds the baby in front. Gracie was in her car seat, and he could easily carry around her diaper bag. Well, it was time for first hour and he had a hall pass for the whole day….

"Mr. Darby. Will you be having that baby with you all day?" Mr. Smucker, his first hour teacher asked as Jack set a wide awake Gracie in his lap.

"Yes," Was his simple answer as Gracie began trying to pull his hair.

After a school day of bringing Gracie around school, it was time to go see the Autobots. But first was his ride there, and that meant actually getting on Arcee.

"Hey Arcee, can you give a very cute girl a ride to base?" Jack asked holding up Gracie in her car seat.

"That's not safe for Gracie." Arcee said, and Jack nodded his head and walked over to where Bee was parked. Jack had shown Gracie before, and the first time she saw the baby she had to ask a few questions. Somehow she hadn't seen a baby before.

"Hey Bee, I have a cute girl with me. Can you give us a ride?" Jack asked, again holding up the now sleeping car seat.

He answered in his usual kazoo talk. The robot's answer sounded slightly positive and curious.

"She's a baby." Raf answered. More kazoo talk and again the ten year old responded. "Gracie is a human baby." More kazoo talk. "Ask Ratchet. I'm sure he can explain it better."

Bee made kazoo noises in agreement, and then seemed to ask a question. To which Raf replied, "Where are we taking Gracie?"

"How about bringing her to base?" Jack asked, to which the Camaro's back door opened with some more kazoo talk. Well, it seemed getting Gracie to base was covered…

.. Once at Base…..

Raf hopped out of Bee and helped Jack undo the car seat. Jack carefully carried her in and up the stairs. He put the car seat on the couch and didn't say a word. When Bulkhead noticed Gracie's car seat with the baby in it, he had to ask. "Kids, what did you bring in this time?"

"What thing?" Ratchet asked him with a gun out, now on high alert. "Where is it now?" Gracie just so happened to wake up and start kicking her feet. Jack took her out and began bouncing her on his knee.

"What are you talking about?" Miko asked as Ratchet was looking for something. "Ratchet, we're thee innocent kids. What on earth could we bring in here that could be so dangerous that you would need to shoot it with that big thing?"

"Remember the time that Raf found a scraplet?" Ratchet asked and then turned around, to find what the rest of the base was crowding around- Jack had brought a human baby.

"Jack, what are you bouncing on your knee?" Optimus asked.

"Gracie. Here, do you want to hold her for a minute?" Jack replied picking up the young baby.

"Umm.. What is-" The Autobot leader began, but was cut off by his medic.

"Gracie is a human sparkling. The fact that the humans trust us enough to offer to let us hold her is something else, considering how easily an accident that could kill her is possible" Ratchet answered his leader's question before he possibly offended the humans.

"I thought I told you guys not to bring any more humans here. Now that she's seen us she is a liability." Optimus gently scoffed while doing a face palm.

"She's young enough she won't remember us." Ratchet informed his leader as Jack walked over to the banister.

"Children, are you sure that we should be holding her? She is still developing." Optimus gently asked as Jack placed Gracie in Ratchet's hands. The medic tickled her a little bit and she giggled happily.

"Optimus, you don't need to worry about that. All you need to do is give her whole body support."

And so after a fun and semi-educational afternoon with Gracie, Bulkhead dropped Jack and Gracie off at his neighbor's house in time. The next day Gracie's baby-sitter had gotten over the flu bug and was back at work again. The end.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.


End file.
